Everything For You
by elvenangel3
Summary: Sometimes Bucky needs Steve to take charge, and show him how much he is loved.


Steve sits on the couch, legs curled under him with his brand new sketchpad balancing on his knee, trying to decide what to put down on the first page. A shift of air has him glancing up, as Bucky folds gracefully to sit at his feet. His metal arm is held up over his shoulder grasping his hairbrush in mute appeal. Steve lets a small smile spread over his face since Bucky can't see, and moves his for-the-moment blank book off to the side. He slowly pulls the brush out of Bucky's metal hand, making sure to overlap his fingers onto the smooth material so he can feel the pressure.

"You're so good for coming to me when you need to. Good boy," Steve praises quietly.

Bucky's head tips back ever-so-slightly, and Steve gathers up the thick strands of his hair to slowly pull the brush from his crown through his loose handfull. Steve watches the tension ease out of Bucky's posture, while keeping his back straight, because he always follows their rules. Keeping the brush in his right hand, Steve let the strands loose so he can move to the sides and use his fingers to swipe the front layer into the path of the soft bristles. He imagines he can see the tingle move down Bucky's hairline and watch it ripple along his torso. Since Bucky usually wears Steve's clothes, the shirts are tight on him as well, their frames so similar for the first time ever. Steve never sets a time limit on brushing Bucky's hair, knows the repetitive motions are calming in and of themselves, even added to the simple pleasure of touch on the scalp and strands. He lets Bucky decide when he is relaxed enough, whether it takes ten minutes or an hour.

"Color?" Steve asks after his hand has been moving long enough that Bucky's hair is shining and ever so soft.

"Green," sighs Bucky.

Steve sets the brush aside and straightens up carefully, so he doesn't knock into Bucky's perfect submissive pose. He stands in front of his best friend and lover, and lets himself look. Bucky's eyes are half lidded and hazy, hair just spilling to the tops of his shoulders catching the light, hands resting on his thighs, and Steve can't find an ounce tightness in him.

"Go lie down on the bed, on your back, hands on the headboard." Steve makes a point of not using his commander's voice unless he thinks Bucky really needs it. Right now, Steve keeps his voice soft and gentle and Bucky still follows his orders as if it were a battle-zone, to the letter every time. It makes Steve so proud, fills him with more self-worth than even the serum. That after everything, Bucky still trusts him with this. Steve would rather crash another plane into the Arctic than abuse this trust.

He lets Bucky have a few minutes to get settled and grabs a bottled water from the kitchen, drinking half of it on the way to the bedroom, the rest he saves for Bucky after. He pauses at the threshold, staring at Bucky's beautifully sculpted body on display. He suddenly knows exactly what is going on the first page of his new book. It will have to wait until tomorrow though, Bucky initiated a scene because he needs this specific attention. Steve will put aside his personal wants for what's best for Bucky, it is hardly a hardship to take him apart so slowly, Bucky will drop into subspace before he even gets inside him.

Steve doesn't need to order Bucky to strip because it follows a set pattern, if he wants his hair brushed, afterwards they always have sex on the bed and he strips before getting on it. It's easier for Bucky to have a basic set of orders for each kind of scene. Hair brushing means he needs to feel cared for, loved, because his mind is telling him he's not worth the effort. It calls for Steve to be slow, careful, to treat Bucky like he's precious. Steve would anyway, but sometimes Bucky's needs don't call for slow and sweet and Steve will give him anything he wants. Steve only ever wants Bucky to know he's loved and will always have a home with him. He will never let anyone ever take Bucky from him again.

"Perfect," Steve praises as he sheds his own clothes and approaches the bed.

Bucky exhales in response and settles deeper into the mattress. Steve grips his ankles and moves his legs apart to lay between them. Steve keeps his weight off of Bucky as he leans forward and takes his mouth in a kiss. It starts off chaste, a reassurance more than anything and Steve moves his hands over Bucky's body with grounding pressure; not pinning down, but more solid than a feathery tickle. Steve slants his mouth and licks past his lover's lips with fervor, Bucky makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat and presses back, his tongue dancing along Steve's . Steve breaks the kiss and gives him a _look._

"Are you supposed to move when we're like this?" He prompts.

"No, sir," Bucky whispers, something close to shame in his grey-blue eyes.

"You aren't misbehaving," Steve states firmly to cut his thoughts off, "Just need a reminder, hmm? I want you to lie here and let me love you. You don't have to expend any effort. It's my job to take care of you, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Bucky responds immediately, eyes shining with everything he can't say right now.

" _Good,_ boy," Steve says and goes back to kissing him.

This time Bucky lets Steve keep control of the kiss, responding but not taking active motion to turn it where he might want it. Steve coaxes Bucky's tongue into his mouth so he can wrap his lips around it and suck. Bucky whines. Steve lets his hand move from Bucky's side to his hip, following the line of muscle to rub smoothly where his thigh joins his body. His thumb firmly rubbing the length of the line and letting it dip lower for each pass, Steve lets it brush Bucky's balls. The ex-assassin can't seem to help the jerk his body makes, Steve doesn't say anything this time. Pulling away from thoroughly plundering his mouth, Steve reaches out to find the bottle of slick under their pillows.

Steve leans up on his elbow to get his fingers coated liberally, he takes a lot of time stretching Bucky at times like this. He would every time, but when his isn't being Bucky's Dom, Bucky can get impatient about things. Steve maneuvers them so he can easily reach Bucky's entrance and place kisses across his neck and collarbones. He rubs some of the slick over his entrance, and starts using his middle finger to press steadily in. Bucky sucks in a breath as Steve breaches him and lets it out as slowly as Steve's finger sinks inside. Steve gets his lips on Bucky's pulse point and sucks on the thin skin there, while pressing back and forth with his finger to coat him liberally. Bucky lets out a soft noise and his hands tighten against his grip on the headboard. Steve doesn't count reflexive reactions as movement with intent, he merely adds in some light teeth to the mark he is working on. After a few minutes Bucky is starting to make light keening noises, so Steve obligingly pulls his finger out and slips two in together. Bucky rewards him with a moan. Steve very carefully starts a deep forward movement and a widening of his fingers as they retreat, stretching oh-so-slowly. Bucky's head tips back and he sighs at the stimulation. Steve decides that Bucky can use some more color on the other side of his neck and relocates his lips, flattening his tongue and licking hard with the muscle.

" _Oh_ ," Bucky breaths, though Steve isn't sure if it is from what his mouth is doing or because he deliberately grazed his prostate.

Steve knows Bucky hates being overstimulated unless he begs for it, so he doesn't linger on the bundle of nerves, but he likes giving Bucky a jolt now and then. Once Bucky has a string of lovely red marks, Steve's claims on him, the super soldier gingerly adds his third finger. It is not difficult with how thorough he is being, and the slick slide of his fingers into Bucky's warm body is starting to bring his own arousal to the forefront of his mind. Steve casually aligns their bodies closer and without warning gives a thrust that brings their cocks together. Bucky visibly chokes on an expletive and groans when Steve continues the movement.

Three fingers deep, steady rut of their cocks making sparks of arousal light down his spine, and Bucky is making soft noises that sound almost pained from the pleasure of it. Steve seals his lips over Bucky's again and keeps up his finger and hip movements. He can feel Bucky start to tighten beneath him and makes an inquiring noise when Bucky is on an inhale, to be heard over his gorgeous sounds of need. Bucky makes a negative hum into his mouth, so Steve stops the oh-so-pleasant grind of his hips. He pulls away and can tell Bucky is immediately regretting his decision to wait to come. Steve doesn't linger, grabbing the slick once more and pouring some over his aching cock. He pulls Bucky's knees up higher around his hips and holds eye contact with the hazy orbs below him as he pushes inside the tight, wet, heat of him. Steve can't help but let his eyes slip closed for a moment when his hips meet Bucky's ass. Serum enhanced stamina or no, the blissful pleasure of being inside Bucky always commands him to pause for a moment. He sighs his lover's name into the humid space between their lips and opens his eyes once more. Bucky has obviously slipped into subspace and is watching Steve as if he is the only important thing in his universe. Steve can't help but kiss him deeply, as his hips begin a gradual thrust back and forth.

Bucky mewls into his mouth as Steve keeps a steady pace of in and out. Steve holds Bucky's hips tightly, to remind him not to move as well as giving him a focus point outside of the pleasure he feels while getting fucked. Bucky's mouth is lax with desire and Steve's tongue lays claim to it the same way his cock is marking his body. The temperature in the room is starting to rise from their exertions. Something about their bodies beginning to slide from the sweat always gets to Steve. He can't help but start to increase the force of his hips rocking into Bucky's ass. His lover moans underneath him and Steve finally breaks away from his mouth so he can pant into his neck.

"Steve, _Stevie,_ " Bucky breathes.

It's all Steve can do to snap forwards harder, really starting to fuck into Bucky like he means it. The gasp he receives in response is rewarding. He hitches Bucky's legs high and tight around his waist, buries his face in the brunette's neck and thrusts hard and deep. If their headboard wasn't reinforced he would fear for the damage to the wall behind it. As it is, Bucky's tight grip (that is fully capable of breaking it all by itself) is the only thing keeping them from sliding up the bed. Steve doesn't quite use his full strength, and the speed is still steady because the hairbrush doesn't equal fucking like super soldier rabbits, just showing Bucky that he matters, more than anything. Little noises escape Bucky's kiss-swollen lips every few seconds now, especially when Steve catches his earlobe in his mouth and sucks on it, then moves down to kiss right behind it. He earns a moan that goes straight to his cock and gives a responding groan of his own. Every few thrusts, Steve keeps his hips nice and tight against Bucky's and then grinds in, _hard._

" _Nngg! Steve!"_ Bucky chokes out.

Steve presses his smile into Bucky's damp hairline and continues his assault on his lover's sanity. He takes more time each thrust to press deep and rock roughly forward, directly stimulating Bucky's prostate. He feels Bucky trying to move his hips, too far gone to focus on trying to stay still. Steve kneels up without pausing and moves Bucky's legs onto his shoulders, pressing forward so Bucky's lower half is off the bed. Bucky has no leverage to move whatsoever, still locked to the headboard and his body curled in a sit up position, legs tossed up high, he is completely at Steve's mercy. Bucky keens in pleasure while Steve praises him, never faltering his even movements.

Steve keeps his eyes on Bucky's face, can't look away from how gorgeous his boy is absolutely lost to the feeling Steve is giving him. Steve is fairly certain a bomb could go off in their living room and Bucky wouldn't even try get up. Knowing that if Bucky wished to, he could knock Steve off of him in a second, but chooses to let Steve fold him in half and give up all control is a heady thing. Steve will never take for granted the responsibility of being in charge this amazing man, whenever he asks for it. He can feel the molten heat of his orgasm approaching, is focusing so much on how he feels, his body in agreement.

"Getting close baby?" Steve murmurs, his hands gliding to hold Bucky's cheeks where he is sinking into his body.

" _Please,_ sir please," Bucky gasps.

Steve jabs a few hard thrusts against Bucky's sensitive nerves and the noise he makes is _wrecked._

"Want you to come only because of me, moving inside you," Steve tells him, voice starting to falter from exertion.

Bucky whines in response and thrashes his head back and forth once.

"Yes, you can baby, you're so good for me. Be good for me," Steve coaxes, knowing Bucky needs one more order from Steve, knowing he can come untouched.

Steve places sucking open-mouthed kisses just under his ear, hips rocking harder than ever, his hands forming light bruises against the perfect globes of Bucky's ass. He keeps up a steady line of praise and sweet encouragement. It only takes another minute for Bucky's body to tighten, nearly to the point of pain, and Steve looks up to watch his face. Bucky mid orgasm could get Steve hard in a second if he hadn't already been for the past hour. He is utterly silent, lips parted and eyes closed, throat exposed as he tilts his head back in utter bliss and submission. He shudders hard in the aftershocks, beautiful whimpers knock out past his lips every few seconds. Steve clutches him close, keeps their bodies pressed together, simply grinding his cock in to give Bucky the longest orgasm he can. Bucky gasps when it's over and Steve lets his legs fall around his waist again before he pulls back again and changes the angle so he doesn't rub against Bucky's overstimulated nerves. Bucky turns his head to bury his face in Steve's shoulder. Steve runs a hand along his flank in reassurance. It only takes another minute before Steve is choking out Bucky's name and his own climax melts through him, washing away every thought, except how exquisitely good it feels.

Steve lets himself relax into Bucky, reaching up to gently pull his hands down from their tight grip on solid wood. Steve places kisses all over Bucky's face, forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and lingers on the soft line of his mouth. Bucky is quiet and pliant beneath him, lips swept up in an exhausted smile. They like to take a few minutes to bask in each other before they get cleaned up, but especially after any scene. If definitely lasts longer than when they aren't doing anything kinky, and Steve loves it when Bucky is too well fucked to care that Steve stays inside him a few extra minutes. Eventually though, Steve does get up to grab a wet washcloth and fetches the water off the side table. Bucky eyes never fully open as Steve goes through the aftercare and then settles next to him in their bed. Bucky simply rolls on his side so Steve can cuddle up to him, arms wrap snugly around his torso, and their legs entangle. They both settle, not into sleep since it's only late afternoon, but rather a restful non-awareness for a while.

It's over an hour later before Bucky hums under his breath and then arches languidly in a stretch, gently breaking Steve's hold on him. Steve lets him roll out of the warm space and admires the lines of his body fully extended. Bucky catches him looking and huffs an amused breath.

"Didn't get enough of me yet?" He teases.

"Never," is Steve's fervent reply.

Bucky startles slightly, he clearly wasn't expecting such an honest response to his banter, then his face softens. He leans over to nuzzle Steve and brings his flesh hand up behind his neck, a gesture he always makes while being sincere.

"I know punk, love you too." Bucky says gently.

"Mmm," Steve agrees and takes advantage of Bucky's closeness to kiss him, something he doesn't ever think he will tire of.

"C'mon doll," Bucky says after a few minutes of necking, "I need some dinner."

Steve smiles after his lover as Bucky rolls out of bed to find some clothes, the blond following suit. They stay close as they make themselves presentable, and wander out into the kitchen. Steve glances through the pantry with indecision and Bucky chuckles as he opens the fridge.

"What?" Steve asks after admitting defeat in the face of the scarcity of their stores.

"Apparently, we can either have a head of lettuce that somehow hasn't gone bad yet, or make a spicy dish of condiments." Is Bucky's amused reply as he kicks the fridge door shut with finality.

"Common floor or takeout?" Steve asks, already heading towards the elevator.

It's more than likely at least some members of the team are on the communal floor, perhaps already raiding the kitchen or getting ready to order out. Sure enough, when they emerge from the elevator, Sam, Tony and Clint are gathered around a spread of menus on the marble counter tops.

"Here we thought you two were a lost cause for the day," Tony mutters a greeting without looking up.

Bucky doesn't reply except for a middle finger in the shorter man's direction. Someone had told Bucky what Tony had said to Steve when they first met, and refused to interact with him beyond insults varying in their aggressiveness. Steve still isn't sure who had tipped him off, but he has several ideas. He simply chooses to ignore the way they get along, or lack of rather and leans against the counter next to Sam. Sam looks up and nods at him and Bucky who drapes himself along Steve's back.

"I'm trying to talk these two out of pizza, you guys up for some Chinese?" Sam asks, warm and genuine like always. Sam is one of Steve's favorite people.

"No, I'm not taking input from Capsicle and his barnacle on the fine delicacy of ordering delivery food. They didn't even have that back in the day," Tony says pointing his finger at the super soldiers while keeping eye contact with Sam.

Clint opens his mouth to offer his own opinion, but Bucky cuts him off - "Don't call him that," he snaps sharply. Bucky takes the smallest slight against Steve very personally these days, though his patience for Tony is always exactly zero. It makes having them in the same room rather difficult at times. Steve places his hands over Bucky's around his waist gently.

"Okay, okay! Why don't we just order those big baskets from that Italian place?" Sam jumps in, ever the mediator.

Tony grumbles something that sounds uncomplimentary but lets it go, Steve can hear Bucky mumble something under his breath in Russian in response. He understands enough that his cheeks pink at what Bucky told Tony to go do to himself, "That was vivid," Steve says quietly so only Bucky can hear. They watch Tony bring out his Stark phone to make the quick order, and Steve can feel the smile Bucky presses into his skin.

In the time it takes the food to arrive, Natasha, Thor and Pepper make their way to the kitchen and they all steadily eat through large helpings of steaming pasta, rolls and several salads. When there is a large enough group, it's easy to overlook any lingering animosity, it simply falls into subtext. Bucky stays only an arm lengths away from Steve, but no one comments. The other Avengers know their relationship is private and all of them besides Tony, who does keep some boundaries, know better than to actually mention any of their behavior out loud. Steve is glad that none of them know any particulars of his and Bucky's sex life. Not that he is ashamed of the scenes they play out, but he can't imagine explaining any of it, even to Sam or Natasha.

After dinner, they all move naturally into the living room and there is agreement about a movie. Sometimes they have these domestic nights in, with whoever is inclined and home in the tower. It's become familiar and pleasing to be surrounded by their teammates and friends. Bucky doesn't consider it the same way Steve does, he only talks to Sam, Natasha and Clint at any length, but he is content being around Steve regardless of what happens. Steve and Bucky take up the loveseat and everyone else is scattered around as they start an action movie not on their list. Steve is spread half over Bucky's lap, head on his flesh shoulder and their hands entwined in his lap. He relaxes into the soft cushions, utterly content to spend more time in contact with Bucky, and knowing he provided everything Bucky needed from him. Steve knows his grin is sappy when he feels Bucky place a kiss to his hair, but he doesn't give damn.


End file.
